


Feet turning black( Is this the path we must walk?)

by Lunarlux



Series: I've been taught to make a mess [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Drugs, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Multi, Resurrection, Sexual Content, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*No turning back wish I could just hear you talk*</p><p>Cas lazily dragged the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink. His lips pulled off of the glass bottle with a pop and he let it drop into his lap. He squinted up at Dean who was staring at him in shock. "What?"</p><p>Dean shook his head and blinked a few times. "Nothing...I didn't know you drink."</p><p>Cas lets out a gravelly bitter laugh, "You don't know a lot about me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Finally meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Between two Points (feat. Swab)" by the Glitch Mob  
> If you haven't read the first part of the series I suggest you do, if you want to understand what's going on.
> 
> This will be updated less frequently than my other stories because I don't have it all written out.  
> Un'beta'd please tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> I AM COMPLETELY IGNORE THE ANGELS FALLING AND THE ANGEL TABLET BLABLA BKA WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Liz pushed herself out of Castiel’s grip as soon as her feet felt a floor. She blinked, unsurprised at the walls that came to view. She was a little annoyed at the fact that Cas brought them to her really fucking gross apartment, mostly because she was pretty sure the throw up green walls were growing mold; this was no place for a reunion. She laughed a little as she saw the infamous Winchesters stumble back a little from the sudden teleportation.

Liz sighed and grabbed the tallest, Sam’s, wrist and began dragging him to the kitchen. “We’ll be over here.” She said awkwardly to Cas and Dean. She saw how Cas was about to protest and she sent a half enforced glare and he immediately back the hell off. Good.

When she and Sam stopped in the kitchen she let go of his wrist and began making some coffee, because she sure as hell never got to finish hers and she didn’t think it was appropriate to drink at this hour.

“Bonjour mon ami! Voila! Ma maison.” She said too sarcastically. Sam looked at her confused and she realized she was speaking in French to someone who wasn’t her angelic best friend who knew pretty much any language, but apparently couldn’t understand her scientific babble. “Uh… Um… I’m Liz, and uh…Welcome. To my apartment. I guess.” She mumbled and looked at her hands that were pouring her coffee into a cup. She rarely talked to anyone other than Cas since she still was recovering from her selective mutisum. She looked up at him shyly and asked, “Would you like some coffee?”

Sam smiled a little and said, “Yes if that wouldn't be a problem.”

“Oh it won’t.” She said as she went to pour another mug, “How do you like yours?”

“Two sugars please.”

She handed him the ready mug and sat down at her table that wobbled because one leg was shorter than the others. “So, that was something.”

“Yeah.” Goddammit, why was he making it so hard to have a conversation?

“Cas has told me a lot about you guys.” She said into her mug.

“Really?” He looked genially surprised.

She nodded enthusiastically, “Yup. He told me the whole story. You guys are heroes. It must suck to not get any recognition.”

“I think its better we don’t get any recognition, otherwise we’d probably be arrested.” Liz let out a short laugh and smiled at him. They sat there chatting, and waiting for Dean and Cas in the other room to finish talking.


	2. You were saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get some things wrong and it probably doesn't help that I'm still on season 1.
> 
> This chaper is from Dean's pov.  
> Un'beta'd please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Dean absolutely hated when Cas teleported his places. Not only did it give him a major headache, the bowel problems were a pain in his ass. Literally.

When his feet landed on the ground he wobbled for a bit before regaining his balance. The girl, Liz his brain supplied, had grabbed his brother’s wrist and muttered something about being over somewhere. Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Liz sent a heated glare that silenced him. As she dragged Sam through a doorway Dean looked around the room. The wall’s paint was a barf green and it was chipping; there was also some species of mold growing in one of the upper corners. The front door had the reminiscence of what once was white paint. The whole room was pretty empty except for the crooked painting of fruit that hung on the wall.

He looked back at Cas who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact, which was weird because he always would stare at Dean even if he wasn’t looking.

“The Impala-.”

“It’s in the parking garage downstairs.” Cas cut him off.

“How the hell is it here?” Dean looked at Cas incredulously.

“We don’t have the time nor do I have the will to explain how it’s here. Just accept it and move on.” Cas sighed while placing a hand on his hip. When the hell did Cas become so sassy.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. After a while Cas’s body posture began to sag until his was full on slouching.

“Cas.” Dean spoke up, cutting through the silence. Cas looked up and raised an eyebrow. Dean cleared his throat and began again. “Cas I wanted to… uh… say I’m sorry.”

Cas face snapped back like he was slapped. “What for?” his tone had an edge of hysteria. “You’re not the one who almost killed me!”

“Wait, what?” Dean blinked.

“Dean Naomi made me kill you a thousand times, and I was about to actually kill you! How can you even stand to look at me?” Cas shoved back the wave of nausea he felt.

“I don’t we’re talking about the same thing.” Dean said, still confused. “Wait you killed me a thousand times?”

Cas looked down at his black converse, “Yeah.”

Dean walked forward and brought Cas’s chin up with his finger, “You didn’t kill me when it mattered.”

Cas gave a half hearted smile. “Wait, what were you talking about?”

Dean backed up a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish smile, “I thought you left because I was shoving my feeling down your throat.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side. “What feelings Dean?”

Dean mumbled a reply under his breath that even Cas couldn’t hear.

Cas walked forward, destroying any space between them and took Dean’s face in his hands. “What feelings Dean?”

“I like you a lot Cas. Not just as a friend, a lot more.” Dean said not looking into Cas’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter, I know you-“

He was cut off by Cas’s lips slamming into his. The chaste kiss soon turned wet, dirty, and desperate.

When Cas broke the kiss, they were both panting, faces flushed. “You were saying Dean?”

“Nothing, I was saying Nothing.” Dean said breathlessly.

“Good.” Cas said and kneeled down as he began unzipping Deans pants.  


End file.
